One Punch Man Una noche difícil
by genosprince
Summary: Una noche problemática , en la que se juegan los sentimientos encontrados, tras una misión en la que Saitama interviene, Genos no sale herido finalmente, pero no del todo sano y salvo, una neurotoxina le hará ver su suerte y preguntarse al despistado héroe...¿Genos de verdad despertará? ¿Realmente lo tolera o lo quiere como algo más que un alumno obcecado?
Las cosas estaban bastante reñidas, el kaijin en cuestión emanaba un extraño vapor, según los análisis de los expertos en la Asociación de Héroes, era una neurotoxina que paralizaba a la gente, los héroes clase – s fueron advertidos, así que los que se supone eran menos susceptibles a su efecto , fueron enviados; entre ellos Drive Knight y Genos.

El primero en caer fue uno de los mechas que usaba Metal knight, pese a la guerra que dio, no contó con que el susodicho kaijin, que parecía un enorme crustáceo acorazado…y que volaba para ser más molesto, sacó dos enormes bigotes de entre la coraza que no dejaba ver mucho de la criatura, sólo los enormes filamentos que se movían prensiles, que mandaron a volar al mecha sin piloto, de haber estado alguien en la armadura, hubiera quedado hecho papilla, al menos sentó la base para que el cyborg y el droide se coordinaran en sus ataques. Saitama acababa de llegar, estando en la sala flojeando un poco , se había estado preguntando ¿qué hacía que tardara tanto a Genos?—Sólo fue por udon…tal vez se le fueron encima su club de fans, ¡ésas chicas pueden ser muy molestas y retrasarle con sus autógrafos o fotos!...no es que sea celoso, ¡pero no piensan que los héroes también comen!—Cierto era que le envidiaba un poco su creciente popularidad.

Genos era atractivo, a pesar de su cara dura, joven, con una figura muy bien construida, el dr Kuseno sí que se esmeró por recrearle un fuerte cuerpo sintético para darle una vida normal, además de amoldarlo según se desarrollara, difícil no era pensarlo cuando has visto la completa anatomía de él al ir a los baños públicos, con la mente en la bien torneada imagen del cuerpo de Genos, Saitama sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para sacarse la idea.

-¡Tengo hambre y alucino por eso!—Ultimamente pensaba mucho en ésta cuestión y ya le empezaba a dar pendiente, Genos era su autoproclamado alumno y amigo, pensar en una posible atracción era inconcebible para Saitama, quien trató de evadir esto al cambiar de canal, hasta que vio la noticia y…

Unos minutos después estaba en plena calle viendo como los dos héroes atacaban sin piedad, hasta que el kaijin vio resplandecer la calva cabeza de Saitama , con su expresión de woooow, Genos lo vio , la criatura exhaló de su escondida boca el gas verde, pero ya el joven cyborg estaba en dirección a su vientre desprotegido, impulsado por Drive knight, así le descargó con todo lo que pudo una ráfaga de energía que zarandeó e hizo chocar al kaijin contra un edificio.

El grácil cyborg maromeó ágilmente en el aire y cayó de pie a unos metros de su maestro.

-¡Sensei! ¡aléjese!¡el gas que emana el kaijin es…- no completó la frase, pues el enorme ser cubrió con su sombra a Genos y descargó el gas sobre él, recibiéndole de lleno, éste sólo alcanzó a medio cubrirse con los brazos esperando una embestida, sus ventiladores internos filtraban a máximo poder la nube tóxica que lo envolvió dejándole en la oscuridad, su único pensamiento, era el temor que su amadísimo sensei no lo inhalara, no sabía hasta donde era la invulnerabilidad de quien más le importaba en ésta vida.

Tosió bastante, pero alcanzó a percibir el rumor de un grito, el fuerte sonido de un impacto , además de un gran rugido agónico.

-¡Senseii! Cof...cof—El gas se iba esparciendo poco a poco, dibujando la silueta de Saitama, con su sonrisa boba y expresión de " hola qué haces". Genos no dejaba de toser, era raro, se supone que al tener cuerpo sintético, sus pulmones artificiales en conjunto con sus ventiladores internos sacarían el gas, no había forma que llegara hasta su cerebro orgánico fuertemente protegido, pero el caso era… que dejó un extraño residuo que era difícil de filtrar, hasta le dejó un amargo sabor.

Saitama abanicó suavemente con una mano unas volutas del gas, dándole a la vez a su alumno unas palmadas sobre su espalda, cuidando de que no fuera a salir volando en pedazos, intrigado porque nunca había visto toser a Genos.

-¡Agh! Sí que huele raro ése gas, ¡oye Genos! Tranquilízate y respira hondo—El joven comenzó a tratar de controlarse, Saitama empezó a inhalar y exhalar pausadamente, para que Genos lo viera, éste asintió y lo imitó, poco a poco el reflejo de tos pareció amainar, entonces fue que notó las gotas de agua, una , dos, hasta que empezó a llover suavemente, Saitama miró un tanto apático hacia el cielo oscuro y dijo bastante fastidiado:

-¡Ya empezó a llover! , es molesto, vamos Genos, tengo hambre y hoy nos toca udon.

-Sí …cof…sen…sei—Respondió aún con cierta dificultad, entonces , en lo que Saitama le palmeó el hombro para hacerlo caminar, el joven rubio pudo ver lo que ocurrió mientras estuvo en la densa nube de gas tóxico, el Kaijin yacía totalmente reventado por el sonoro y magnífico golpe único de su maestro.

En el apartamento, la cena estaba pasando extrañamente calmada para el calvo, la televisión amenizaba como siempre, pero su usualmente platicador alumno estaba demasiado callado. Ni siquiera había apuntado nada en su libreta, tampoco la laptop fue requerida, el muchacho sólo tenía una expresión de fatiga, bastante raro tratándose de un cyborg.

Drive knight estaba en la pantalla, ya que tras la súbita aparición de Saitama a salvar el día, el droide se encargó de aclarar las preguntas de los reporteros, ni siquiera el calvo prestaba atención, ya sabía que terminarían por decirle fraude, que se adjudicaba el mérito de los otros etc etc, estaba más atento en notar que Genos apenas había tocado su plato, su mirada estaba un poco decaída, aunque sus pupilas fueran artificiales, pudo percibir un leve oscurecimiento, como si se hubiera descargado su fuente de poder. Genos estaba un poco distraído, mirando a un punto fijo en su plato, cuando escuchó la voz de su sensei demasiado cerca, casi pega un salto hacia atrás cuando levanta la mirada y se topa con la nariz de Saitama, rozándola suavemente, encendiéndole las mejillas con un rojo semáforo, el gesto de su maestro era severo y poco le importó la breve distancia entre ellos.

-Genos …¿qué te pasa?—El pobre cyborg agrandó la mirada con confusión, su vista se tornó borrosa momentáneamente, tallándose los ojos, ahora sí se veía más extraño, pensaba Saitama acercándose tanto a él ,que juntó su frente con la del rubio.

-¡Sensei!—Dijo alarmado al tenerlo tan cerca, quiso alejarse, pero Saitama lo tomó con rapidez y firmeza de su nuca, inmovilizándole en la posición, cerró los ojos, para percibir mejor la temperatura, en lo que Genos se sonrojaba a más no poder, luego lo miró fijamente.

-Genos, estas un poco extraño, pero no siento que tengas fiebre, dime la verdad.—Genos y él se separaron , suspiró el rubio desviando la mirada con timidez, no se esperaba tal acción y que estuviera tan al pendiente, tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de mantener la compostura, sin embargo la voz le tembló al responderle.

-Sólo… me siento cansado—Saitama lo miró sorprendido, levantando la ceja derecha, cruzó sus brazos y dijo seriamente .

-Si te sientes cansado, entonces debes dormir—suspiró para luego mirarlo, Genos responde con una reverencia.

-Está bien sensei…lavaré la…

-Yo me encargo , ahora ve a descansar Genos , es una orden.—Un leve asentimiento acompañó la respuesta en tono débil:

-Disculpe las molestias que le causo sensei—Saitama apoya el mentón sobre su mano, su rostro se tornó en su habitual gesto apático, lentamente se levantó el rubio, para extender su futon y cubrirse con el cobertor, dándole la espalda a su maestro, ya que se acariciaba la nariz, además de su frente, con la sensación del calor de la piel del calvo, arrullándose hasta cerrar los ojos y entrar en modo de reposo.

Así pasó el rato Saitama, luego de cenar y recoger todo, se dio un baño, ya empijamado se prestó a la rutinaria noche de películas de terror, sin embargo…no podía concentrarse.

"Esto es muy aburrido y predecible, al final estará infectado y matará a los otros".

Apagó un poco desangelado la televisión, para mirar a la ventana, luego su vista fue hasta el futon cercano al suyo, escuchó como Genos se volteó emitiendo un quejido leve. Ante la luz que se filtraba en la ventana, pudo notar algo inusual, pocas veces había visto que el muchacho cambiara de postura, Genos siempre se quedaba en una sola posición, ahora se mostraba inquieto, si alguna vez pensó que el cyborg simplemente se apagaba al dormir, ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez no.

Y fue que mientras oía la suave lluvia fuera de su apartamento, observaba detenidamente a Genos, se estremecía un poco, sus labios estaban entreabiertos jadeando suavemente, emitiendo un ligero vapor, Saitama frunció el ceño , encendió una lámpara de mesa, no quería despertar innecesariamente al muchacho si prendía la luz del cuarto, acercándose un poco. El rostro de Genos estaba totalmente encendido, sus cejas juntas en un rictus de incomodidad, lucía agitado, acalorado…¿será? ¡será posible que esté resfriado!.

La idea sonaba descabellada…¡por todos los cielos él es un cyborg! , los cyborgs no se enferman, se descomponen o en el caso de Genos se dañan en batalla…¡está bien! Eso tampoco se oyó muy tranquilizador, la situación era simple, el muchacho estaba mal y no tenía idea alguna de qué carajos hacer, al menos debía comprobar su temperatura; puso su mano en la frente del más joven sorprendiéndose; hace un rato estaba relativamente normal…bueno, Genos se sentía algo frío en su frente, contrastando el hecho que estaba sonrojado, ahora estaba ardiendo.

Lo miró muy bien, entonces pudo ya ver que Genos seguía inquieto, el vapor seguía saliendo de su boca, las rendijas de sus brazos, incluso sus orejas, un gesto de alarma mezclado con mortificación se plasmó en su rostro, ¡de verdad no sabía qué hacer!.

"¡Oh no!, en serio luce muy mal… ¿de verdad los cyborgs se enferman?, ¿cómo carajos pa…"

Su pensamiento se interrumpió con la voz de Genos, el muchacho tenía entreabiertos los ojos, con gesto apesadumbrado, tenía la mirada algo desenfocada, además de verse confuso, Saitama intentó sonreír mientras nerviosamente le hablaba al rubio, rogando porque le dijera …"estoy bien sensei"…necesitaba que alguien tranquilizara sus nervios, no estaba preparado para algo como esto, ¿cómo lo iba a enfrentar?

-O...oye , te escuché quejarte mucho Genos, ¿cómo te sien…tes?—Tragó grueso, las pupilas doradas del cyborg quedaron un poco fijas, tratando de hallar una respuesta, su voz seguía queda, apenas audible, por lo que el mayor se aproximó con rostro cada vez más apanicado.

-El…gas del kaijin, entró a mi sistema nervioso orgánico, a través de los filtros pulmonares para mandarle oxígeno por mi torrente sanguí...—Con todo y enfermedad, seguía explicando mucho, Saitama contestó frunciendo el ceño en rictus de impotencia.

-¡Sé más claro! –Genos parecía cansarse mucho, cerró los ojos tratando de no dormir, para continuar con voz rasposa.

-El gas…paraliza a las personas… les da fiebre intensa, hasta que sus cuerpos desechan el efecto del mismo, dura de 12 a 24 horas… dependiendo de su fortaleza—Saitama agrandó los ojos desmesuradamente, eso era la lógica en un humano normal, pero…¿y Genos?.

-¡Pero tú eres un cyborg Genos! ¿qué te…—la voz se le quebró ligeramente a Saitama, un nudo en su estómago lo hacía sentirse adolorido, no podía soportar ver el rostro del muchacho tan demacrado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a sufrir un corto circuito y apagarse sin más ni más.

-Los filtros de mis pulmones no pudieron sacar todo el gas, era…demasiado denso, mi temperatura está aumentando, afectó mi cerebro y el control de mi cuerpo; mis ventiladores internos no son…suficientes para el sobrecalentamiento , si fuera humano podría sudar y enfriarme… no puedo sensei, no sé cómo…

Saitama quedó con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Genos, veía que luchaba por no caer en la inconsciencia , por su parte, al menor le dolía ver la expresión de anonadamiento… congelado, sabía a pesar de su estado estuporoso, que su maestro estaba demasiado preocupado por su estado actual, no sabía cómo manejarlo, nunca lo había visto así de mal ,sentía tanta culpa por mortificarlo que ya no pensaba en sus respuestas, quería reconfortarlo un poco .

-Lo siento mucho…sensei, lo estoy molestando mucho, lléveme con el doctor Kuseno…él sabrá que ha…-Saitama por fin habló, temblaba de impotencia .

-Está lloviendo Genos, ¡no puedo sacarte así nada más!... ¡podrías empeorar!—Genos no pudo más y se dejó llevar por la inmensa fatiga, sin perder de vista la imagen borrosa de su sensei, la oscuridad lo abrazó.

Saitama sacudió ligeramente al cyborg, ¡no reaccionaba!, lo levantó con rostro desesperado, dejando que descansara su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, hundiéndo sus dedos con suavidad en su cabello rubio. La lluvia se densificó considerablemente; aunque cubriera a Genos con una cortina de plástico, nadie le aseguraba que si se mojaba…

-¡MOJAR! …¡ESO ES!—Tenía que enfriarlo con un baño, casi se quiere dar un golpe en la frente por lo obvio que era, pero no había tiempo, así que primero desvistió con apuro a Genos, para cargarlo y meterlo en la tina del baño, dejó que el agua tibia lo cubriera, mientras con un paño húmedo le pasaba por el rostro juvenil. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, siempre creyó que aquél duro y tozudo muchacho tenía una suerte tremenda, por más que lo golpearan, destrozaran, incluso si le arrojaban fuego o ácido, era resistente, siempre hecho chatarra, regresaba como si nada de su reparación.

Como un fénix, él fue forjado en la tragedia y el fuego, pero salía de sus cenizas, relumbrando con sus ojos dorados. En éstos momentos ya no estaba tan seguro que su fénix… ¡sí! ¡ su fénix!, ¡su Genos!¡su cyborg! …fuera a salir de ésta, se veía tan vulnerable y desvalido; le hizo ver lo inmensamente sólo que quedaría sin ése muchacho necio, que llegó a su apartamento imponiendo su presencia, entrando a su vida , caminando junto con él, la rutina dejó de ser aburrida y sosa, pues incluso en los momentos en que él escribía enseñanzas que nunca le prodigaba, o al menos eso creía. Tenía alguien con quien compartir cosas tan simples; una plática sencilla que incluso podría decirse era demasiado tonta o poco interesante, una comida sabrosa y tranquila, aunque no hicieran mucha sobremesa, el estar juntos sin sentirse incómodos, que alguien lo recibiera al llegar a casa, el buenas noches antes de ir a descansar, compartir los deberes sin sentirlo pesado, Genos siempre estaba para oírlo y apoyarle, darle palabras de aliento cuando su paciencia o tolerancia eran excedidas, ¡y eso que el rubio joven era bastante impulsivo e inclemente con quienes le agredían! el muchacho de verdad lo quería.

El sólo pensarlo lo hizo cimbrarse y enrojecer; no podía ver su vida sin Genos, era como volver a entrar a ése vacío existencial, sin aspiraciones, una rutina densa , opaca…que ni el ansia de buscar un rival digno y tener una lucha épica… era siquiera aliciente para semejante opresión, como estar muerto en vida, la sensación de pérdida total lo dejaría devastado, el inminente silencio lo volvería loco, ése chico ya era parte de él, no concebía seguir sin que siguiera a su lado y se aferró a ello para continuar su labor.

Luego de casi una hora, Saitama pudo ver que ya no salía vapor de su cuerpo, sus mejillas aún tenían un leve sonrojo, pero parecía mejor, seguía sin despertar, aunque su rostro era tranquilo, lo envolvió en una toalla, sacándole de la bañera, lo secó una vez que llegó al futon y lo volvió a arropar con las sábanas, decidió dejarle desnudo , por si necesitaba volver a meterlo a la bañera, al cabo ya no había ningún misterio ni mucho menos malicia, estaban tan acostumbrados, que incluso verse desnudos ya era bastante normal.

Pasó otra hora, la lluvia seguía bastante activa, incluso había tratado de llamar al doctor Kuseno, pero no había línea por efecto de las inclemencias del tiempo, en algunas partes hubo tormenta eléctrica; suspiró aún inquieto pues Genos seguía sin reaccionar, abrazó una almohada sin dejar de vigilarlo, como si de su vista dependiera que despertara, estaba tan tensionado, que sus entrañas sentían estirarse como cuerdas de violín.

Entonces sus orbes doradas se entreabrieron con lentitud, Saitama se alertó al ver la tenue luz que brevemente iluminó su rostro, parecía confuso ¿quién no?. Genos tenía desenfocada la visión, veía a su sensei cerca de él, pero era una vista bastante graciosa, como estar ebrio, nunca ha tenido tal experiencia, pero era lo más cercano, seguía mareado… y bastante . Parecía una burbuja cambiando de forma con el viento, pero constante, no perdía totalmente la figura, su redonda , calva y brillante cabeza, sus ojos agrandados, sus cejas alzadas en señal de preocupación, vio que brillaba en ciertas partes… lo que le pareció curioso, era como ver un aura de luz, el atisbo de su alma, su espíritu que se asomaba de forma tímida e inquieta, era tan radiante … no podía hacer otra cosa más que deleitarse con la visión.

Saitama se acercó y le dijo suavemente, dispuesto a todo con tal que el ser al que más amaba, saliera de su letargo.

-Genos… ¡¿estás bien?—Su voz sonó más que alarmada, casi histérica, el cyborg lo miró sin parpadear- ¿necesitas agua?... ¿medicinas? ¿te llevo con el doctor Kuseno?.

Era tan lindo, pero verlo así de nervioso por su causa le estaba dando tristeza, no podía soportar verlo sufrir por él, sacó su mano de entre el cobertor, el aura que rodeaba a su sensei era tan brillante y hermosa, que Genos sí creyó que era parte del alma de su amadísimo maestro .

-Yo…necesito, necesito—El muchacho todavía estaba muy mareado y confundido, a lo que el calvo sólo atinó a tomar la temblorosa mano de su discípulo, pero ésta se desvió a su cara.

\- ¿Qué? …estoy aquí contigo… ¿qué necesitas?—La mano metálica rozó la mejilla de Saitama, posándose con sutil toque, Saitama la sostuvo, pero nunca estuvo preparado para la respuesta de Genos, quien tenía una leve sonrisa asomándose en su pálida tez.

-A usted…sólo a usted—Genos parpadeó cansado, la vista de él empezaba a claudicar, pero ver iluminarse una sonrisa en la cara de Saitama, con tal resplandor además de su sonrojo, era tan embelesante, pero se sentía tan cansado, su confesión hecha desde lo más profundo de su ser le había quitado un enorme peso, mismo que desde el primer instante que Genos se dio cuenta que el afecto a Saitama era más allá del de un aprendiz, un amigo, un hermano menor, era la clase de amor que sólo se brinda a la pareja, la persona más especial con la que podrías pasar el resto de tu existencia, había decidido callar éste sentimiento si su maestro le permitía vivir con él siempre, pensando que aunque sufriera por llevar tal secreto, valía la pena si su sensei no se sentía incómodo, si no se enojaba…o en el peor de los escenarios, fuera rechazado ; incluso echado.

Ni siquiera lo había planeado así, pero se confesó, el alivio al ver como acunaba su mano metálica en la palma tibia de la fuerte mano de Saitama, fue un bálsamo, lo peor del caso era que no estaba totalmente consciente de lo que él había hecho. En cuanto a Saitama, tales palabras no pasaron desapercibidas, supo lo que realmente quiso decir, acunó y estrechó la mano cibernética de Genos contra su rostro, con tal fervor, con tal fuerza, que era un silencioso -"Yo también te necesito". El rubio finalmente cerró los ojos exhausto, sostenida su mano en el rostro de su maestro, mientras la difícil noche aún seguía, el calor de la piel de Saitama lo arrulló con tranquilidad.

No sabía qué hora era, no sabía que había pasado, lo único que sí supo era estar envuelto en el más reconfortante y cómodo calor que jamás había sentido. Genos intentaba abrir sus párpados, pero era tan relajante aquélla sensación, era como estar protegido, se removió un poco, pero nada pudo hacer, un poderoso abrazo lo acunaba contra el tibio cuerpo de alguien, sin abrir los ojos, aun sumido en aquél relajante…¿sueño?

Finalmente comenzó a parpadear, no había mucha luz, parecía que habían corrido las cortinas, sentía sobre su cabeza la respiración tenue y tranquila de alguien—aún debo estar mareado por los efectos del gas—pensó sin sobresaltarse, su cara estaba apoyada en un hombro fuerte, vestido con un pijama a rayas bastante conocido, para cuando enfocó bien… dio un respingo al reconocer el olor de su sensei filtrarse por su respingada nariz.

-¡AAH!—Se sobresaltó el joven cuando por fin pudo ver su posición actual, juntos en un solo futon, Saitama tenía abrazado firmemente a Genos, una mano acariciaba por momentos su nuca y su cabello, hundiendo su rostro para disfrutar del aroma, la otra lo sostenía con fuerza de su espalda, las piernas del más joven sobre las del mayor…y lo mejor del caso, ¡estaba desnudo!

Por supuesto no pasó desapercibido, ya que el movimiento hizo por fin despertar de su ensoñación a Saitama, el cual miró directo al muchacho, para volverse a asustar al verlo más rojo que un tomate radioactivo, le levantó el rostro y con gesto preocupado le dice:

-¡OH NO! ¡ LA FIEBRE OTRA VEZ!—Pero el muchacho se turbó negando bastante sorprendido por la actitud de su sensei, no dejaba de abrazarle bastante asustado, la vista le temblaba y la voz se le volvía a quebrar.

-¡Sensei! … no es eso, ya no tengo fiebre …ni me siento mal—Más sorprendido quedó cuando Saitama le pasó la mano por la frente y las mejillas.

-Pero…estás rojo, de tu rostro.—La respiración de su maestro se agitó, sus signos vitales se alzaron, Genos se aferró de la pijama de Saitama y le habló con firmeza.

-¡Sensei! Serénese por favor…- Saitama se detuvo, acariciando el cabello de su alumno, sin perderlo de vista, desvió un poco la mirada el joven cyborg , era tan intensa que parecía atravesarlo.—Se lo juro… mi escáner no reporta aumento de mi temperatura, los residuos del gas han sido drenados de mi sistema nervioso, recuperé el control total de mi cuerpo sensei… bueno, el…el sonrojo no es del todo algo que yo …es algo que puso el doctor Kuseno recientemente y...

Y no terminó, porque Saitama depositó un fugaz beso sobre su frente y lo apretó contra sí mismo, en un afán de tranquilizarse, después de todo, tuvo una noche difícil , pensando en lo peor si hubiera empeorado Genos, el muchacho quedó petrificado cuando la voz de su maestro le susurró quedo, con tono ronco y quebrado.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así Genos! Si algo te pasa…me volvería loco.—unas firmes manos le enmarcaron el rostro, alzándolo, hundiendo sus aguzadas pupilas oscuras, en sus ojos dorados con negras escleras, de ellos empezó a derramar un hilillo oscuro, sus lágrimas de aceite emergieron, Saitama juntó las cejas, una temblorosa sonrisa emergió, tratando de ocultar la obvia zozobra y el miedo de una horrible noche, en el que su pesadilla estuvo a punto hacerse realidad.

-Perdó...neme sensei… por todo lo que le he …-Los pulgares de Saitama limpiaron las lágrimas negras, dejando unos manchones en los finos pómulos, Genos se bloqueó, ya no pudo decir nada, porque su amado maestro se acercó, rozando su afilada nariz, el aliento tibio lo sobrecogió cuando murmuró:

-Genos… perdona tú por lo que voy a hacer ahora.—Saitama se acercó más, viendo temblar el labio inferior del muchacho, se le hizo tan lindo…que ya no reprimió más su instinto, capturando su boca, en un beso , un poco tosco y corto, cargado del sentimiento que le faltaron palabras para ser descrito, después de todo, Saitama era de muy pocas palabras y sí de acciones.

Genos por un momento creyó que todo se oscurecía, no escuchaba nada, sólo el tacto suave y húmedo de ésos labios, se hizo borrosa vista nuevamente, todo era tan lejano ya.

"¿Será verdad?... ¿no es un sueño?, porque si es efecto del gas…¡si esto es un juego de mi mente porque está dañado mi cerebro!…yo…yo"

-¡Genos! –El muchacho seguía en blanco, parpadeó, Saitama estaba completamente sonrojado, le temblaba la ceja derecha, continuaba el fuerte abrazo- ¡oh cielos! No me digas que yo te malinterpreté …

Genos se sobresaltó y volvió en sí de su retraimiento, cuando vio la expresión del calvo, supo que debía aclararlo ya.

-¡No…no es eso! U...usted me besó, entonces Saitama sensei , usted…usted me…

-¡Sí maldición yo te amo!—Genos se abalanzo en un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su cara en el cuello del mayor, correspondiendo, éste sonrió de lado… acariciando la espalda del cyborg, delineando sus vértebras de metal con suavidad, susurrándole.

-¿Tomo eso como un…yo también?—La cabeza de Genos asintió con suave timidez, no cabe duda, ni esto era un mal viaje, ni tampoco era un juego, la más hermosa verdad, dicha de la forma más simple, se regodeó de ver lo lindo que podía ser el cara dura adolescente, sonrojado y afectuoso, al fin el trago amargo había pasado, la noche difícil quedó atrás.

Cuanto tiempo pasaron abrazados, ninguno se puso a pensar, afuera, la tormenta había amainado un poco, era tranquila la caída del agua sobre el vidrio y en las calles, dando una sensación de paz, era como si el ambiente del departamento y el de afuera hubieran estado sincronizados, ante tal confesión, susurrada frente a su rostro, lo único que pudo hacer Genos fue estrecharlo contra él y hundir su cara en el hombro de Saitama, sollozando de alivio, su maestro acariciaba al cyborg desde su cabeza hasta la nuca, delineándolo, recorría su otra mano los fuertes omóplatos de metal del joven, lo dejó desahogarse, preguntándose a sí mismo ¿desde cuándo ha estado en ésta agonía Genos? ¿qué tan mal no la habría pasado?, Ocultar sus sentimientos debió ser muy doloroso.

No dejó de pensar en su falta de interés usual, su confianza porque el muchacho era fuerte, que sabía cuidarse sólo, entonces caviló, que realmente nunca ha tenido la amabilidad de sorprenderlo, como ir por él al laboratorio, darle algún postre o dulce, algo que le interesara además de estar con él escribiendo o dibujando en su libreta, entre muchas cosas, besó su cabeza de sólo pensar el infierno que habría vivido y el que pasó él mismo , pero sobre todo ¿cómo nunca había notado nada?. Cierto era su falta de entusiasmo, la costumbre , la comodidad, siempre fue así .

Por otra parte Genos lo complementaba, tal vez , el pobre creyó que sólo lo evadía, luego de estarle rogando tanto para ser su alumno, sin siquiera ponerle atención… y regañarlo a resumir todo en 20 palabras, daba asco como maestro entonces ¿cómo es que ése chico se había enamorado de un ser tan simplón? Porque la verdad, no tenía idea de que hacer ahora, ni por donde empezar.

-Genos—el joven asintió sin sacar la cabeza de su hombro, era tan lindo, pero ahora, empezó a sentir que el calor aumentaba , podía tener cuerpo metálico, pero por alguna loca razón no sentía el frío, el cabello dorado del chico estaba muy suave, un aroma limpio despedía, quiso resistir, pero el impulso por hundir su rostro en ése cabello lo superó, su nariz se metió entre los rizos, aspirando suavemente, entrecerró los ojos sobrecogido de emoción.

-Hueles hermoso—Genos levantó el rostro tímidamente, Saitama lo enmarcó con sus manos, tenía manchadas las mejillas de aceite , comenzó a limpiarle los pómulos finos con su mano, Genos se removió un poco alarmado.

-¡Sensei!...espere se va a manchar- Genos se paralizó, la nariz de su maestro lo rozaba, lentamente, lo hizo sonrojarse, Saitama abrió los ojos sonriendo con amplitud:

-¡Oye sí que puedes sonrojarte de la nada entonces! —Los ojos dorados del cyborg iluminaban su rostro en la penumbra, éste pasó sus dedos por el mentón de su maestro, delineando sus mejillas, quitando el rastro del aceite de sus lágrimas, ambos eran un cúmulo de emociones, el menor se estremecía, inundado por el sentimiento más gratificante, tener a su maestro tan cerca, el calor de su core pulsaba armoniosamente como si fuese un corazón real, entonces de forma inconsciente, comenzó a registrar las constantes vitales, las pulsaciones de Saitama se elevaron, así como su temperatura , era curioso, porque empezó a sentir el calor esparcirse desde su interior, otra vez …pero distinto, no había piel en su armadura, pero registraban sus sensores los movimientos, el roce de sus cuerpos, comenzó a sobrecogerlo, su cerebro empezó a elevar sus funciones, por el aumento de energía en su core, Saitama se acercó a su cuello, tenía que saber algo, mientras su mano derecha empezó a repasar la textura metálica, centrándose en el costado izquierdo hasta su cintura breve, posó sus labios en la piel sintética, Genos tembló murmurando un quejido breve.

-No sabía que tenías partes sensibles ¿puedes percibir donde te toco?—Genos entrecerró los ojos, su respiración empezó a agitarse, ya que Saitama sin mucha experiencia al menos sexual, en su curiosidad por descubrir si su pupilo podría experimentar plenamente sensaciones físicas, estaba sin querer dando al clavo en sus puntos más básicos.

-Sí…registran mis sensores lo que hace sensei, no tengo piel como la de usted, pero aunque por fuera solo perciba su toque yo...¡agh!—Saitama se detuvo, había estado besando el cuello de Genos, mirándole por debajo, se agitó el más joven; lo que hizo encenderse un switch en la cabeza de Saitama , la mano derecha ahora recorría el abdomen, trazando cada hendidura, la respiración de Genos empezó a ser errática, sus sensores estaban inundados con las pulsaciones del core, tan armoniosas, elevando ondas de energía a cada fibra de su ser, sus placas pectorales se iluminaron brevemente, Genos trató de continuar erráticamente, sus pensamientos se nublaban por lo registros de los sensores.

-El...el doctor, trató...de darme cierta sensación de sensibilidad, para tener una vida más normal y funcional, aunque…yo nunca…pensé en…NNGH—El gemido fue intenso, en su curiosidad, Saitama había llegado a la chapa de su entre pierna, presionándola, al parecer, se había abierto la protección porque Genos estaba muy excitado y aprobaba tal toque, finalmente , las ropas empezaron a ser un estorbo, Saitama ya estaba bastante a tono, su respiración desesperada lo delató, la mirada decisiva, comenzó a quitarse la pijama con rapidez, miró el torso desnudo de Genos, con todo y que era menor de edad… un instante de titubeo, hasta que el joven , ya sobrecogido por las intensas pulsaciones que alteraban sus sensores internos, pasó sus manos por los muslos de su maestro de forma audaz, nublado todo razonamiento, sintió como se abultaba el deseo en los bóxers , incomodándole, le ardía como fuego, Saitama agarró su mano besándosela, se deshizo de su ropa interior, se detuvo un momento para ver nuevamente ese esculpido cuerpo de metal y fibra de carbono, recorriéndole cada palmo, buscando, vigilando las facciones del joven, el cual estaba totalmente descompuesto por la creciente pulsación que lo inundaba en espasmos dulces y suaves, centrándose en su parte, su eje sintético cuya sensibilidad era incrementada con el roce, eso lo notó Saitama, se recostó a su lado, atrayéndole, un poco apenado, pero visiblemente agitado, sin dejar de repasarlo suavemente con sus manos.

-Genos, no…sé si esté correcto, eres menor de edad, pero…quiero tocarte, conocerte a fondo, hacerte sentir bien ,ya que tú siempre te desvives por mí ¿podría…?porque la verdad, ya no aguanto más.

-¡sensei!...nngh soy suyo—No necesitó más, un momento de titubeo lo contuvo ¡maldición! ¿por dónde iba a empezar? Nunca fue alguien curioso de la sexualidad, ni siquiera el interés de tener relaciones, ni pensar en una pareja… se había trabado. Genos notó la confusión en el rostro de su sensei, él tampoco tenía idea de que hacer, sin embargo sí tenía conocimientos básicos de anatomía y fisiología humana.

—Sensei, si usted quisiera, yo podría ayudar…así tal vez se le ocurra algo.

La mirada de Saitama lo decía todo, juntas las cejas en señal de preocupación, respiraba agitado, asintió un poco a fuerza, mientras Genos sonrió ligeramente, comentando:

-Tranquilo, cuando usted esté listo… lo sabrá, por favor, recuéstese a mi lado.—Saitama obedeció un tanto turbado ante la mirada luminosa de Genos, el cual lo recorrió primero visualmente, la línea del escáner dibujo la figura bien construida de su maestro, iluminándolo unos segundos, éste cubrió un poco su parte íntima con timidez.

-¡Hey! ¿qué?—Genos lo mira diciendo con tranquilidad.—perdón por escanear sin permiso, es para familiarizarme más, nos hemos visto desnudos en los baños públicos, pero trato de respetar la distancia y pudor de sensei, necesitaba datos extra para acceder a la base de da…¡mn!—Saitama presuroso dio un beso ligero a Genos para detenerlo, el chico lo miró mientras tragaba grueso con pena y azoro.

-Por favor Genos, en español—Genos no dejó de mirar a Saitama, fue entonces que éste sintió las manos metálicas del cyborg tomando gentilmente su miembro, se estremeció un poco, sobresaltado por la audacia del joven, cuando comenzó a moverlas de arriba abajo, primero lento, luego gradual, tranquilo, aumentando velocidad, el escáner empezó a reportar las constantes vitales el acelerado latir de su corazón y respiración, la sudoración profusa en su piel, el calor creciente en el cuerpo de su maestro, observó como el ceño se le fruncía, entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de las ondas que empezaron a centrarse desde su eje que empezó a humedecerse con el movimiento un tanto rudo de las manos metálicas -¡NNNGH!- Saitama se mordió el labio inferior tratando de mantenerse concentrado en la sensación, era tan intensa, cálidas ondas lo estremecieron desde su cadera hasta recorrer su espina dorsal en choques eléctricos, hasta que la velocidad aumentó.

-¡Aggh! ¡Genos…Genos…Genos! Voy…voy a...a- Por un momento, el calvo, se alarmó, todo era demasiado abrumador, intenso, el fuego le corría desde sus entrañas de arriba abajo, concentrándose en su entrepierna que estaba ardiendo ya, entonces Genos se aventuró a más, tratando de imitar el beso en el cuello de Saitama, tierno y pequeño, que lo hizo sacudirse de pronto, ¡no, ahora no dijo su mente enfebrecida!, pero fue muy tarde, la sacudida era preludio de su orgasmo precoz, lo había sacado de su concentración ante el intento del rubio de hacerlo sentir más placentero, arqueando la espalda, las ondas lo latiguearon poniendo en blanco su mente, su cuerpo tembló y de su miembro húmedo y palpitante, chorreó un espeso líquido blanco que incluso por la fuerza, salpicó el rostro de Genos, la agitada respiración de Saitama por el esfuerzo era grande, pero más la vergüenza de ver a Genos con el rostro lleno de semen, éste lo tomó del rostro bastante alarmado, limpiándolo y disculpándose.

-¡perdon yo…no pude evitarlo!...Genos tu …-el joven cyborg lo miró un poco triste.

-perdóneme a mí sensei, por ser tan torpe, quise hacerlo sentir mejor …pero no pude medir sus constantes vitales a tiempo por…-¿conque eso era? tan concentrado en leer su escáner, que en realidad no supo evitar algo imprevisto, Saitama sonrió ante la timidez de la confesión de Genos quien no parecía terminar—porque vi su rostro, puso una expresión que nunca había visto en sensei y…me quedé, paralizado.—Saitama sonrió más, Genos seguía apenado, a punto de llorar, enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos, diciéndole entre jadeos suaves … cálidos.

-Ambos somos muy torpes, pero, no me daré por vencido Genos ¿te gustó lo que viste… mi cara?—Genos asintió en silencio, aún compungido, Saitama recalcó , dándole un pequeño beso en los labios , fugaz y tierno—ambos descubriremos cómo, pero lo haremos, quiero ver tu cara cambiar sólo para mí, sólo, deja el escáner, es mejor dejarse llevar por el instinto, que por los programas, descuida ….seré gentil, ya que esto no va a acabar tan fácil.—y señala con la mirada a su parte. Así es, resulta que Saitama era bastante enérgico, pues su erección estaba lejos de disminuir, Genos se sorprende y pasa grueso.

-Vas a tener que tomar responsabilidad… por hacerme perder el control…nunca nadie ha dicho que le agrade mi cara.—El rubio se sonroja al grado de tomate radioactivo, solo puede asentir seriamente, entonces es su maestro el que toma la iniciativa ahora, acercándose poco a poco, enmarcando el rostro de Genos, era curioso, sintió como vibraba un poco, el mecanismo suavizó su ruido a un tenue ronrroneo , besó primero su frente, luego sus párpados, después sus mejillas, el cuerpo sintético hizo un leve zumbido muy bajo, el ronrroneo se hizo más quedo cuando por fin, los labios de Saitama se posaron en los del cyborg, comenzó a lamer un poco, eran suaves , cálidos, el chico por inercia entreabrió la boca un poco, Saitama se aventuró a meter la lengua, a profundizar más, rodeando con sus manos el cuerpo de Genos, acercándole más a él.

-mmngh…-Escuchó Saitama a su pupilo gemir quedo, su lengua buscó la del joven, entrelazándole, el sonido tan suave del jadeo ahogado encendió un switch de algún profundo punto del cerebro de Saitama, despertando ése deseo escondido, el que nunca había tenido interés y que lo invadió , arrebatándolo como puro instinto, probando la calidez de su boca, paladeándolo, Genos estaba totalmente a su merced, recibiendo su lengua, pasando la suya por los dientes de su maestro , el beso era rudo, un poco bravo, a veces mordisqueaba suave sus labios, salió una voluta de vapor de entre las ranuras de ventilación otra vez, haciendo que Saitama entrara cada vez más en calor, Genos registraba un alza en su propia temperatura, su ventilador empezó a compensar, pero aunque fuera un cuerpo sintético, estaba sintiendo cada uno de los roces, la sensación de calor ya estaba agolpada en todo él, sobre todo en su parte que ahora estaba completamente erecta, el entumecimiento era cada vez mayor, cuando Saitama pasó una de sus manos en su eje, Genos se separó de los profundos y fogosos besos que le robaban el aliento, sobrecogido por la calidez de sus palmas, estaban ardiendo, pensó que no era racional, ya que era el rubio el que podía generar la clase de calor extremo cuando atacaba… pero esto no era una misión, así que era ridículo seguir pensando de ésa forma, de hecho su mente quedó en bloqueo cuando sintió las manos de su maestro recorrer su eje , pues una fuerte onda vibratoria llena de calor se centró en su caderas y terminó por agolparse en su cerebro.

-NNNMMMG—Gimió con desesperación , nublada toda razón, ante los movimientos ráudos, rudos de Saitama para estimularle más, el sonido húmedo lo inquietaba a un grado enloquecedor, mientras su maestro se deleitaba con la expresión de total éxtasis en la que había sumido al cyborg, ondas vibraban por cada parte de su cuerpo, mezclándose con el calor, el joven juntaba las cejas entrecerrando sus ojos dorados, el aceite volvió a emanar de sus ojos, fue cuando escuchó la voz de su maestro susurrarle al oído, mientras lo besaba.

-Dime que no te…estoy lastimando…no quiero romperte.—El joven sonrió jadeando, mirándolo con total entrega y fundiéndose en pasión, negó con la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban más que nunca de emoción.

-Usted nunca me lastimaría, estoy llorando porque estoy tan feliz, puesto que no sabía que podía sentir tan intensamente, incluso con éste cuerpo sintético, yo creí…que nunca nadie podría verme como usted me…ve ahora.—Las lágrimas zurcaron a Genos, Saitama estaba viendo tan expuesto y vulnerable a un ser que la primera vez que lo vio , le pareció genial, con todo ése blindaje de metal, ésos ojos de escleras negras y pupilas doradas como la luz intensa del fuego que despedía, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño conmovido, atenazado por la creciente emoción en su pecho, ése chico también lo había hecho descubrir que no estaba vacío como aquél kaijin dijo al ver sus ojos, ahora veía una expresión de total entrega incondicional, era su cyborg …¡no! Era su Genos, el sólo pensarlo, lo hizo perder la poca razón que tuvo en ése momento, cuando hundió su boca con abrasadora emoción en la suave piel negra de su cuello, para posarse detrás de su oído, besándole su cabello, su nuca, siguió moviendo su mano en su eje con creciente frenesí.

Genos ya no sabía de sí mismo, totalmente inmerso en el calor que despedía Saitama, se estremecía ante los besos en su cabello, su nuca , lamiendo cada fibra de él , escuchaba su jadeo en la ahora enronquecida voz de su amante, mientras sus manos ya humedecidas por el líquido parecido al presemen lo arrastraban sin piedad a su culminación, Genos luchaba por contenerse, perdido en el éxtasis, hasta que escuchó a Saitama decir en tono ronco y grave en su oído.

-Genos, llámame .—Genos se estremeció con fuerza frunciendo el ceño, abrió la boca, su voz salió ahogada—sen...sei.—Un gemido agudo lo siguió, no pudo más, todo lo vio blanco, sacudiéndose, arqueando la espalda y haciendo para atrás su cabeza, junto con su orgasmo, su miembro palpitó, chorreándo el semen artificial, mientras su amante lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Nnnhgh…eh…!—Fue música para los oídos de Saitama, el oír los jadeos de Genos tratando de recuperar el aliento, totalmente descompuesto, con lágrimas de aceite zurcandole los pómulos, mezclándose con la saliva que resbaló de sus labios a su mentón, Saitama entonces tomó de ése líquido blanco y pegajoso, llevándolo a su entrada, primero un dedo comenzó a tratar de expandir un poco, Genos apretó los dientes haciendo para atrás otra vez la cabeza , respirando agitadamente, era una especie de punzada, era increíble que pudiera percibirlo, pero no quiso detener a su sensei, ahogó una queja, que escapó en un dulce gemido Saitama saboreó nuevamente su cuello, chupándolo, llegando a sus labios arrebatadoramente, paseando su lengua con la suya, cuando la excitación nubló nuevamente al cyborg ,ésta vez dos dedos entraron ya con facilidad pues se había relajado, rotándolos con destreza y cuidado en su interior ,inmerso en el calor, estaba demasiado ansioso Saitama, pudo notarlo el joven rubio, su amante buscó ése punto sensible dentro de sí, hasta que oyó al cyborg gemir de manera suave; aguda, había encontrado su punto dulce el cual masajeó con firmeza sin ser rudo, su erección se elevó, Genos miró a Saitama, el cual sonreía cual depredador emboscando su presa, separó las piernas del rubio.

-Voy a entrar Genos—el joven asintió respondiendo—hágame suyo…sensei—Saitama se levantó un poco, dirigiendo su miembro a su entrada, comenzando a introducirle con firmeza, sus movimientos eran lentos, rudos, expandiendo las fibras internas del cyborg, toscos quizás, pero a Genos no le importó , el sentir la calidez de su maestro dentro era todo lo que anhelaba, por fin las caderas estaban unidas, Saitama abrazó al joven con fuerza , murmurando quedo:

-Se siente increíble Genos, eres como un horno…tan cálido, tan suave…jaja, esto es lo más emocionante que he sentido en toda mi vida, voy a moverme—el cyborg asintió abrazando a Saitama, entonces empezó a moverse, primero eran lentas, graduales, conforme empezó a acelerarse por la intensa sensación de calidez, aumentó la velocidad sin dejar de ver a Genos, el cual se aferraba del cuello y la ancha espalda de su maestro, sobrecogido por el cúmulo de emociones, el entumecimiento en sus caderas había sobrepasado al dolor , las estocadas continuas, aumentaron de fuerza y ritmo, tenía los ojos cerrados, enfocado en las oleadas de fuego , en las vibraciones que sacudían todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera perdido todo control de sus funciones, sin embargo, todo estaba bien ¡todo estaba de mil maravillas! Era como entrar en una estrella sin quemarse, Saitama desplegaba tanto calor, su sudor resbalaba por cada fibra, ranura y superficie metálica de él, el olor lo embargó sumiéndolo en total éxtasis, ya no era dueño de su razón, gemía sin darse cuenta, lo que ponía más a tono a su amante.

-Mnnnngh…¡sen…sei! ¡sensei!—Saitama se detuvo momentáneamente, su erección y la profundidad en que estaba, hizo que Genos temblara un poco, abrió los ojos , humedecidos por el aceite, brillantes, hermosos cual luceros, tan dispuesto, tan dócil, que su sensei casi le roza los labios al decir en tono ronco, jadeante pero con firmeza:

-Genos, llámame por mi nombre, quiero oírte de ahora en adelante que me llames Saitama—El joven rubio tembló , sintió cómo la erección pulsaba en sus interiores, conteniéndose, Saitama hacía un esfuerzo para no venirse aún, de verdad quería, ansiaba entregarse totalmente, lo miró con intensidad, sonrió extasiado al ver a su maestro tan entregado y viril , las palabras fluyeron fácilmente entrecortadas con suaves jadeos intentando recuperar algo de aliento.

-S…Saitama…Saitama san –Saitama frunció el ceño, sonriendo y le responde un poco más enérgico pero gentil, peinándole el cabello rubio desordenado.

-Saitama…nada más, sólo dilo—Genos siente una onda , profunda , cálida, vibración proveniente desde sus caderas, Saitama se movió ligeramente, lo suficiente para tocar el punto más sensible del cyborg , paralizando cada fibra de su ser, agrandó la mirada, arqueando la espalda, perdido en los ojos oscuros de su sensei, aferrándose de su espalda, la onda se coordinó con la pulsación de su core que iba a galope, entregado total y únicamente a ése hombre.

-¡Saitama…Saitammma!...mmmngh—Saitama aceleró las estocadas , arrebatándole los labios a su presa, como un pistón de un motor a toda máquina, Genos estaba sumido en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, tan gentiles y toscas , tan pasionales, que ya no pensaba nada, finalmente el clímax llegó a Saitama apoderándose de su razón, arremetiendo lenta y profundamente al cyborg que quedó en blanco, arrastrándolo al orgasmo simultáneo, disfrutando con la mirada entrecerrada y las cejas juntas, la expresión de su Genos ,el cual lo miraba con tal intensidad, que podría destruirlo si quisiera, tan dócil, cautivante, el joven tenía la mirada brillante, llena de emoción, lágrimas aceitosas le escurrían por la cara, tal vez ningún ataque o rayo le tocase, pero acababa de descubrir, que la intensa mirada de ésas orbes doradas sería capaz de fragmentarlo si dejara de verlo, si le volviera la espalda, ambos se estremecieron, los movimientos eran erráticos de Saitama hasta que el calor líquido fluyó e inundó a Genos, al tiempo que él se sacudió y de su pulsátil miembro saltó el semen artificial, mojándo el vientre de su amante, el cual lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiéndose en su hombro, aferrándose al joven, enredando sus dedos en su cabello rubio revuelto, Genos lo miró a la cara, totalmente fatigado, como si hubiera disparado toda la energía de su core en un solo golpe , descubrió a Saitama sonriendo, pero también lloraba, las lágrimas nuevamente rodaron de su expresión sobrecogida de emoción, desesperado, acababa de descubrir que sí era vulnerable aún, que no quería perder a su Genos, su amado cyborg era todo su mundo, sin él, estaría muerto en vida, sin él, dejaría de funcionar, el único que podía destruírlo era Genos si desapareciera de su existencia.

-Sai…tama, esta.

-¡Te amo Genos! ¡no te vayas a donde no te pueda seguir!...por favor—Genos se estremeció, sonrió dulcemente mientras asentía.

-Ya lo dije antes…aunque todos te den la espalda, yo siempre estaré contigo…porque te amo con todo lo que soy.—Saitama sonrió , posándose en los labios del joven, depositando el más gentil, amable y tierno beso sobre ellos, como si fuera de cristal, la joya más preciada, la cual estuvo a punto de perder por el silencio y la recuperó con la voz oculta de su ser.

FIN


End file.
